A Kickin it Chanaka story
by Kickin Taylor
Summary: evil decrees, secret learning, risking lives and feeling pain and then, experiencing the miracle of chanaka. in other words , THE STORY OF CHANAKA, A KICKIN IT VERSION! based on a true story- i don't own kickin it- review.
1. Chapter 1

**felt jelous of all the cristmus storys so here we are ! HAPPY HOLIDAYS! late i no, fine- happy new years!**

DONT GET OFFENDED IF U ARE REALLY PRO THIER BELIFE SYSTEM! I JUST DID A KICKIN IT VERSION OF THE CHANAKA STORY! SO IT HAS TO DO WITH JUDISM, QUESTION, REVIEW THEM

**NOT EVERYTHING IN THIS STORY IS FACT, HAVE A QUESTION ASK! I WORKED RELLY HARD ON IT.**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is safe jack?" Milton whispered trying to look nonchalant. we were currently walking to my house to do some... illegal activities. lets just say if we were caught, we wouldnt live to tell the tale.<p>

"No." i replied honestly. " calm down milton, just follow the plan."

"Yeah, as jewish boys we need to learn torah!" Jerry quietly exclaimed. i raised an eye brow. torah is a jewish word for bible, therefore a book. Book, learning and jerry...

"Are you feeling ok man?" i asked.

"I'm fine Jack! think of it this way, Greeks say we cant learn our religion, so i love to learn." i nodded in understanding. the only thing i didnt understand is why that statement made sense to me. i was going to ask but decided not to bother.

"Does rabbi rudy know we are coming? or does he think its just you." Eddie asked.

"It was his idea, hes already waiting at my house for us." i said.

"Guys i dont know about this." milton said, once again not disguising his worry of being killed.

"Stop talking so loud, we'll get caught!" eddie said in a hushed manner.

"so where is kim?" Jerry said changing the topic.

"With my mom, shes teaching kim ' how to be an Brewer.'" i laughed.

"Oh, Rite! you guys are getting married soon!"

"yeah." i smiled remembering kims laugh.

we finally walked into my house and were greeted by my dad... sitting on the couch half asleep. classic. but i dont blame him, he is working all day to get the tiniest scrap of food. him, along with my four other brothers,natan,mikey,daniel and gavri. they spend as much time in torah as they could but... we need to eat. My father tells me and my twin sister, taylor to learn quadruple for them. we just smile and say ' i wont let you down.' my dad always replies. ' dont let hashem ( g-d) down.'

"Hey!" i called to him.

"Hi." he sleepily replied.

"Rabbi here?" i asked.

"your room." he said rolling over almost falling of the lumpy old brown couch. i turned to they guys.

"i'll meet you there, ganna go say hi to kim." the nodded and muttered stuff they sounded close to-' i so saw that coming' and 'i dont think hes coming back.' i just rolled my eyes.

they ran to my room to greet rabbi while i quietly made my way to the kitchen.

"I just Cant Believe you and jack are already 14! kim laughed while my mom gushed on about how old we were getting.

"Soon we will be 14 mrs. Brewer." and then you get married!" my mom squealed. kim giggled.

"Do you think he will like my dress?" kim asked slightly nervous.

"i dont know, maybe you could ask him." i said.

i walked up to kim and gave her a quick kiss and escorted her outside the front door.

"what are you doing here?"

"Came to learn." i replied.

"What is it you came to learn?" someone asked from behind me.I turned around to see a greek guard with a sward in him belt. my mom looking terrified from behind him. i stood tall, i soot proud. because I'm proud of my Judaism.

"I came to study To-"

i was about to say i came to study torah when kim interjected.

turquoise and teal. they look exactly the same to him, so because i want them to be our wedding colors, I'm teaching him the difference." she lied. kim crawford lying, it used to be terrible. but think of it now a days. now in days- we are killed for what we believe, what we keep and yet, we need to be those things. she had to lie, she improved a ton.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah really." she challenged. kim why do you do that? the greek reached for his sward, i pushed kim behind me.

"Woah, whats with the automatic sward reach! she's just a girl." i said.

"Girls are weak, what could she do? but surely you know that." i said having another case of.. lieria.. the greek to our his sward and scraped the right side of me face, right down my cheek.

"Control you wife." he said as i attempted not to wince at the sing of the cut.. my mom and kim gasped. then the greek turned to kim.

"you are getting married soo, very undeserving soon to be woman. lucky you are." he smirked like he knew something he didn't. kim took a step forward but so did i to keep her behind me.

"what are you doing here?" i asked threw gritted teeth. very much aware of the blood beginning to drip down my face.

"i'v come to expect for hebrew learning." he said.

"Torah?" i stated in a slightly questioning form to make his look dumb. he smacked me. i bit my lip to hold back from going all jack ninja on him, i could tell kim was doing the same. then, the greek just walked into the house,towards the stairs to my room. kim ran to the window and knocked 5 times. i just hope they get the message in time.

Jerry pov.

"But rabbi! i still dont get why we have sabbath!" eddie said.

"Because, when hashem made the world, he rested on-" rabbi rudy tried to answer before he was cut off by 5 knocks. oh no.

we quickly closed our book and stuffed them in the pillow i was laying on. then we took out our tops ( driedles) and well... spun them.

"What can i help you with?" a very nervous sounding twin of jacks asked from the other side of the door. obvious, even to me that the greek was rite there.

"Move." the greek replied.

"OW! JERK!" Taylor yelled. "Ow!" she yelled again. the door swung open and the body of a 13 year old brunet was thrown to the ground. the body groaned.

"Taylor!" i yelled dropping my top and running over to her.

"what are you guys doing here?"the greek asked.

"Well we where playing a game." Mikey answered annoyed.

then, the soldier just eft like nothing happened. i put taylors head on my lap and the rest of the guys/ brothers ran over. Taylor groaned again.

"Are you ok?" Gavri, the oldest, asked concerned.

" i'm fine." she lied.

"Why didn't you defend yourself!" i yelled at her. she knew karate just as well as jack, kim, rudy and my awesomeness.

"Yeah, nothing weird about a girl with a black belt." she yelled back.

"Your arm is bleeding." Milton pointed out.

"WHO IS THE MOOK THAT INVENTED THE STINKIN' SWARDS!" Taylor yelled and groaned again.

Kim, Jack and his parents ran in.

"We herd yelling whats- Taylor!" kim ran to her. jack and his parents fallowed.

"What happened to you?" Jack asked Taylor holding a blood drenched cloth up to her face.

"i could ask you the same thing." she said. we chuckled.

she just groaned again.

"taylor?" i asked. she didn't answer.

"Taylor?" i tried again- no answer.

"Taylor!" jack frantically yelled.

"Say something!" Kim yelled close to tears.

"I Hate romans." Taylor yelled. we chuckled.

"Greeks." Milton corrected.

"Fine, i hate romans and greeks." we all laughed. its weird that when Taylor is in a bad situation, weather she is nervous, scared or dreading something, she attempts hummer.

even now where she puts her life in jeopardy so we dont all die and so that we can all learn torah.

NOW THATS-

dedication.

* * *

><p><strong>AS FOR MY STORY SAVING KIM, I'M UPDATING SOON, ALONG WITH SURVIVOR SO- CELEBRATE.<strong>

PLZ REVIEW I'M NEVOUS. **I ALMOST DIDN'T POST THIS SO...**

**let me know**

**revies**


	2. Chapter 2

**thanx 4 the support guys- but to be honest, when i read that terrible review, i was dieing of laughter. i was in school and my teacher was like ' whats so funny taylor?' and i couldn't stop laughing. at the end i told her i remembered something funny and because she s that kool teacher she let me have it- i was laughing bc it was the most, anti- symetic thing i've ever read and we just finished learning about ww2 in social studys.**

**anyway, i did'nt want to start ww3 over here, there are millions of christmus stories- i bet half the world doesn't even know the story of chanka- its actually and amazing story-**

**well, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>JACK POV<p>

"guys, its getting late." Rabbi rudy said. " and i got to get to the square for a meeting."

"I got to go too, its already passed my bed time, the wife will be wondering where i am." milton said. Milton and julie got married 2 months ago, the day after milton birthday. as for the bed time... i'm assuming he self inflicted that.

"Same! My mom is making chicken for dinner! she sold our cat for it! Its ganna be awesome!" eddie exclaimed.

"Eddie, any food to you is ' awesome'." Mickey said.

"Yeah,oh look a jelly bean!" Natan joked.

"Where!" Eddie jumped.

we all started laughing.

"Guys, Its a famine, hes used to eating more." rabbi stated.

"It's not a famine its a siege." i said. " they want use to starve so they could attack."

"Dad says we are just not eating as much because we cant afford it." Taylor said walking into they room. i rolled my eyes.

"Taylor, you know just as well as i do that thats not true."

"But the code, dad cant lie to us. dragons eye, loyal and HONEST and never say die?"

"You could lie to keep peace- and we will learn why tomorrow." Rudy said.

Gavri went to pick up my bed and floor boards so they could access the tunnels. Taylor went back to her room, still week from this morning and jerry came up to me.

" Jack, mind if i stay the night? i need to talk to someone about... something." Jerry said looking out the door to taylors room who was prisoner to my moms worries. only daughter, could you blame her?

"Thats specific." i stated sarcastically.

"Come on Eddie!" Milton yelled exasperated. eddie was still looking around for a jelly been.

"Eddie, there is no jelly bean." i sighed. he angrily climbed into the tunnel grumbling something about not joking about that kind of thing. my brothers jumped in after them to get home to thier wives.

"So, what do you need jerry?'' i asked him. he looked away from taylor for secound.

"Oh, i uh..." he blushed.

i'm ganna regret this later.

"My dads down stairs."

JERRY POV

"My dad's downstairs." Jack said. I looked at him, then back out the door where i could see taylor dancing- well trying too. she would stop every minute os so because when the greek threw her to the ground, he had no mercy.

Did i really want to do this? yeah, yeah i did.

"thanks." i said and walked down stairs.

"Mr. Berwer?" i called.

"in here," i fallowed his voice to the living room.

"Shalom jerry, how could i help you?" he asked.

"I, uh.. was hoping i could marry you daughter." i said nervously. he got serious.

"You want taylor's hand?" he asked.

"No?" i said and he looked slightly relived, until i continued. "I want to marry all of her, what would i do with her hand?"

"Dinner!" Kim called interrupting us.

"Thank you." we said at the same time, so she went upstairs to get jack and taylor.

"Why?" Mr. Berwer asked me.

"i really love her, her smile and style is unique and just.. different. she dances just like i do and sings amazingly. she-" i realized i was babbling so i just, stopped and blushed. Mr. Berwer smiled.

" i give all my children free choice, if she says yes, go for it." i smiled.

"Thanks mr. Berwer." we exchanged hugs and went to eat dinner.

TAYLORS POV

"Dinner!" kim called.

i got us from my bed. its where i took my break from dancing, i really have greeks.

i groaned.

"Need help." Jack asked me. i nodded . i usually object to help except for from family... and jerry. oh jerry, the cutest boy ever. i sighed. he likes Kelsey, all i'll be is his friend. jack helped me up.

"you ok?" he asked me.

"Yeah, i'm... no i'm not." i said and kicked the door closed.

"Jack, i like jerry. i know strange and dont laugh at me about it like mikey did, but i think i love him."

"and?" Jack asked.

"He likes Kelsey! i know i'm different, i hate apologizing, i hate admitting that i'm wrong, i'm stubborn i know but who will like me for me if jerry cant?"

"Don't be to sure that no one will like you." JAck said. kim opened the door.

"You guys coming?" she asked. we fallowed kim from the room. we ate the little dinner we had.

when we finished eating, jack went to walk kim home. my parents went to sleep so that left me and jerry. we were joking about greeks, he was trying to make me feel better thinking the pain is what made me so upset- way off. jealousy, jealousy of Kelsey is what made me so upset.

"I'm not afraid of a guy with a sward!" i stated confidently.

"Seriously? That guy could have.. he almost..." Jerry didn't finish the sentence.

"I would do the same thing again." i stated indifferently.

"You would." He laughed.

"You know i would, its like you always know how i would react to things."

"Not really." Jerry said. " Theirs something i don't know." he said nervously.

"What do you mean?" i asked slowly.

"I don't know if you would marry me." i froze. after a moment of silence i asked;

"Are you serious?" he nodded.

"Of course!" i yelled.

KIM POV.

Jack was walking me home threw the tunnels, until we herd a commotion on-top of us. people yelling in the square. we decided to see what was going on. we climbed out from a secret exit of the tunnel. there where a bunch of people yelling things that were around-

"We are starving!"

"Yeah! Why dont we just trade! religion for food!"

"Both ways we die!

"Its a loose loose situation."

and other pessimistic comments.

"People! People! we cant just give in! we are the people of Israel!" Rabbi rudy scresam sounding out of character.

"5 Days! give g-d % Days for our salvation! A MIRACLE!" another rabbi exclaimed.

That upset me- a test?

reluctantly the people agree and the crowd scattered but, jack and i stayed not beliving what we just herd. the rabbis looked at us questioningly.

"Why do you test g-d?" i demanded.

"He knows what is best for us, if leader don't believe so much, why should their people?" Jack added and put his arm around me. Jack knew that because jack is a leader, and not just to me and the wasabi warriors but to all the people out there who need anything, the come to little 13- tomorrow 14 year old jack.

"You don't think we know that? we don't know what to do, the people need food! and we need a plan!" Rudy said.

"So... we have 5 days to come up with a plan..." Jack stated.

"Oh joy." i said.

* * *

><p><strong>all the action is next chapter- so, itz about to go down<strong>

SPELLING AND GRAMMAR- IM WORKING ON IT!

review


End file.
